Angels of light
by Ghazalia
Summary: A continuation of the 11 book of the manga. Tsuzuki searches for Hisoka, while Angels attack the realm of the shikigami. And what does this all have to do with Hisokas family? OOC?
1. Chapter 1

**Yami no Matsuei Fanfic**

**I don't own the YnM characters but I do own this story and the angels =)**

**I hope you enjoy this and write me some reviews because this is my first fan-fiction ever...**

**It takes place after the 11 book of the manga and is an continuation solely written to satisfy my(and maybe yours) fangirl-heart =)**

"..." : someone talking

-: scene-change

_kursiv: thought of someone_

„Futsu, I know you can hear me. Bring the human boy to me. Alive! I have some questions for him" Kurikara send out his thoughts to his broken, but not dead sword.

„Yes my King" came the almost inaudible voice of Futsu back.

„Damn why do I have to drag this bloody brat back? I bet he's dead! I really hope so!" The sword was angry. It was always him who had to do the dirty jobs and it was the fault of those damn Shikigami who banned his master and him into that bloody desert. Futsu had very little power left, just enough to transport the boy and himself back. That was if he could find the boy. So he began searching.

* * *

Suddenly a bright shimmer lit up the sky. Confused Kurikara saw wormholes open up over the whole sky. But unlike the holes before, these ones shimmered in an dazzling white.

* * *

Meanwhile Futsu had found Hisoka, whom the crow had left on a clearing while it flew back to the temple to get some help.

„Oh, good thing that he's still alive, I guess. Maybe not so good for him though" smirked the sword as it found the boy still unconscious and burned by his masters flames.

The burnes seemed to hurt quite a lot and they were still growing, but at a very slow pace. "Hmm, I guess only my master can stop these burnes. I better hurry up back before he dies and master blames me for this." He gathered his last strength and flew back to his master while holding the boy through a hole in his clothes.

Just as he arrived, the dragon-king told him to hide somewhere, something bad was coming their way. Confused, Futsu did as he was told.

* * *

At the same time Tsuzuki had decided to go back and ask Kurikara where Hisoka was, since it would take them a lot of time to find him themselves. And Kurikara even said that some sword of his was following the kid, so he had to know where the boy was.

Souryuu had called him a baka and returned to his castle alone. For that -he was sure- Suzaku would kill him.

Tsuzuki peeked inside the castle and saw a sword -yes, a moving sword- he wondered, which carried some bloody unmoving bundle into a room further into the castle.

He decided to follow it. He guessed that it would lead him directly to Kurikara. He didn't expect what was going to happen next.

* * *

-Tsuzikis POV-

_Why can the sword move on it's own? That's so strange... And even carrying something? How is a sword able to carry something?_

_But I have to concentrate on finding Kurikura and Hisoka. _

_...Hisoka... Why did he leave on his own? Weren't they partners? After Kyoto he had thought that they had gotten closer. But now... _

Tsuzuki remembered all the things he loved about his partner, his grumpy face which would occasionally show a slight smile, when he thought that nobody was watching, how he reacted when Tsuzuki slacked off again or was begging to eat something sweet. All those moments were dear to Tsuzuki.

_I can't lose him. I need him, for what other reason can I live on? He saved me, gave me a reason to live, and what did I give him? Took him to this world, and now I'm about to lose him. It's all my fault. I need to find him!_

Suddenly he saw that bloody bundle move and running in his direction.

_But, isn't that Hisoka? Running to me? I have found him, not recognized him and the boy still wants to come near me?_

He opened his arms to embrace the boy, but Hisoka shoved him hard away.

_What? Why? Is he really angry at me?_

Just then he saw the ceiling collapse and burying his partner at the same spot, where he stood before.

_Wait What happened? Did he save me? Impossible, after all I have done to him? Hisoka!_

"Hisoka!" he screamed an began to dig the pieces of ceiling away.

"Hisoka! Please answer me! You can't die here! Not for someone like me..." Tsuzuki sobbed uncontrollably.

Suddenly he felt something like skin and began to dig harder. Yes it was Hisoka. But he wasn't conscious.

„Hisoka! Are you alright? Can you hear me! Hisoka, wake up please" he whined, the fragile boy in his arms. „I'm alright, baka. Don't worry about me." came an answer, almost inaudible. „Oh 'Soka, don't die on me alright?..."

* * *

-Hisokas POV-

He dreamed a strange dream. That damn sword was following him an one of the crows, jumped with them through dimensions and was now carrying him back to that dirty castle in the middle of the desert.

_Where was the crow? He didn't notice that it was gone... Hmm, a strange dream this was, that's for sure._

_Wait! Who said this was a dream? But if it wasn't a dream why was he being carried by a sword and still not dead? And why did his whole body hurt as if he was burned frome the inside?_

He looked around an saw Tsuzuki following them but it seemed like he didn't recognize Hisoka. His gaze was secured on the sword which was carrying him.

_It hurts. Why did it hurt? Why did his heart hurt just at the thought that his angel might not recognize him anymore? His angel? Had he really just thought this? But it felt so right, he was __**his **__angel and __**his**__ alone _admitted Hisoka finally with a slight smile on his lips.

From the corner of his eye he saw the ceiling crumbling, just over his angels head.

_Even if this was a dream, I won't let my angle be hurt! Not anymore!_

He removed himself from that damn sword and started running. He saw those amethyst colored eyes grow big as Tsuzuki recognized him.

Those eyes saw him running like he wanted to throw himself into his arms. A slight smile played around Tsuzuki's mouth. Hisoka didn't waste a thought, just pushed a now slightly shocked Tsuzuki away, only to earn a hurt look from those deep purple eyes.

He made it just in time. He felt the ceiling crumbling even more and finally falling down.

He avoided a critical hit, but several other pieces of stone hit him and made it hard for him to hold on to consciousness.

_He needed to see if Tsuzuki was alright. But, why did it even hurt? This was supposed to be a dream, right?_

„Hisoka! Are you alright? Can you hear me! Hisoka, wake up please" A sobbing Tsuzuki cried. Hisoka gave him a soft „I'm alright, baka. Don't worry about me."

„Oh 'Soka, don't die on me alright?..." After that he could only hear his angel mumble his name and that everything was going to be alright and finally he felt safe enough to drift into unconsciousness.

_

* * *

I hope you liked this and encourage me to write more by giving me some reviews^^ _

_Maybe I will tell you in the next chapter what is coming to the shikigami-realm through the wormholes and what Hisoka's family has to do with all this =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the YnM characters but I do own this story and the angels =)**

**I hope you enjoy this and write me some reviews because this is my first fan-fiction ever...**

"..." : someone talking

-: scene-change

_cursive: thought of someone_

_Chapter 2_

Kurikara fought his worst battle ever. The enemy was far superior in numbers, but that hadn't stopped him in the previous war. Far worse was, that his enemies were all almost perfect fighters. They didn't want him, that had he notices at once, they tried to get to the castle, For what he didn't know, except...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

„_Futsu, I know you can hear me. Bring the human boy to me. Alive! I have some questions for him" Kurikara send out his thoughts to his broken, but not dead sword._

„_Yes my King" came the almost inaudible voice of Futsu back._

_Suddenly a bright shimmer lit up the sky. Confused Kurikara saw wormholes open up over the whole sky. But unlike the holes before, these ones shimmered in an dazzling white._

_Many figures began to come through the light, almost invincible due to their white clothing and fair skin. They had two large wings at their back an different weapons, some had swords, some whips one even had an axe. _

"_Angels... What are they doing here?" asked an astounded Dragonking. _

_There were a hundred or more of the fairytale creatures and not one of them made the slightest sound. _

_One angel, apparently the leader, looked around and saw Kurikara sitting on the roof of his castle. He didn't even glance at him twice. Suddenly the silvery eyes noticed something flying toward that childlike creature. A sword, holding on to what they searched for._

_He raised his hand in that direction and gave the signal for his silent troops to attack. _

_The dragonking saw the seraphim charging towards him and at the same time he noticed Futsu with the Shinigamichild. _

"_Futsu! Take the kid and hide somewhere deeper in the castle. Hurry!" _

_He tuned around, grabbed his sword and waited. The first attack almost hit him. He didn't think they were so fast. He never had fought against an angel, hell, no one had seen an angel for the past thousand years in this realm. How was he supposed to fight against so many of them while not even knowing why?_

* * *

He fought and fought, but his castle was old, and every attack damaged the roof further. It wasn't long before it began crumbling. He jumped to another part of the roof and evaded falling down to thee floor as the ceiling crumbled.

The King looked down and saw that annoying Shinigami, who commanded his twelve arch-enemies. He was trying to dig something out of the remains of the ceiling.

Why had he even come back? Or did he knew that he got his hands on his smaller partner again? How could he use this to his advantage, since he really needed help right now. The mass of angels was just to strong for him alone, with no reason to fight against them. He didn't like fighting all that much.

Then it came to him. He didn't have a reason to fight, but what about that other shinigami? Since the angels were obviously aiming for his partner or him, why shouldn't he fight?

He build a barrier to prevent the angels from following him for a short time and jumpedf down to Tsuzuki and his unconscious partner.

"I have a deal for you."

* * *

-Tsuzukis POV-

"I have a deal for you."

The voice came out of nowhere. _Who talked? _I looked around curiously, still holding Hisoka in my arms. Whoa, right next to was the small dragonking!

"I won't taste good and Hisoka is way to skinny to be eaten!" I yelp before even thinking about it. There was no way he would even want to eat us.

A sight "I want to make a deal with you, not eat you. I will look after your partner and heal him, but that will take some time. In the mean time I want you to chase away those fairytale beings before they destroy my whole castle."

"What? But why would you want to help us and why should I fight those things? Aren't they after you? That has nothing to do with us!"

"Well, it seems that those beings are after you or you little friend here. It has nothing to do with me. I could hand you over to them and everything would be over. But somehow, I don't want that little one to die so you need to help me to help him. Understood?" Kurikara seemed to speak the truth.

A silent thought _I can't let 'Soka stay like this, he's going to die... _"But, can you even heal him?" I finally whispered.

"Of course. What do you think of me? Here's the deal: I will heal and protect the little one and you will defeat those angels."

"Well..."

Suddenly Hisoka groaned and his face twisted in pain whispered to me "Help me Tsuzuki, it hurts, it hurts so much. Tsu..."

That took the decision away from me. "Okay, help him please. I don't want him to lose his life because of me."

Kurikara nodded and took my Hisoka carefully from my arms.

"Hurry up, the barrier won't be able to keep them away much longer."

That was all it needed for me to hurry up. I took one last glance at the boy in Kurikara's arms and jumped to the roof to fight.

At first everything went well, the fuda worked ad kept the white beings at a distance. Suddely one of them directed his words to me. I was shocked, since the angels hadn't made one sound during all this.

"Why are you people fighting us? We don't want you or that other black-haired child. We only want the child of the Kurosaki family. So please step aside, we don't want to hurt you or anyone else." said a female -he guessed, they all were beautiful without a clear gender.

"What do you want from Hisoka? He has done nothing to you! He is hurt and I won't let you hurt hm anymore than this!"

I was shocked! They wanted Hisoka, why my 'Soka? I wouldn't hand him over to any of them!

"That has nothing to do with you. It's not something he has done, it is what his family has done a long time ago. We originally planned to take that child father but he is already to dirtied and to greedy to be used anymore. That child is still clean, he is the only one to break this curse."

_Curse? What curse? Do they mean the one from Muraki? But what has this to do with his father? Anyway, I'm not letting them take 'Soka away and use him for some damn curse!_

* * *

Kurikara was one who never broke a promise, so he had his hands full, healing that child and listening to the fight above him. Hisoka seemed to be a bit better and regained his consciousness back. Then he heard someone talking above him.

_So they wanted this one here, not the annoying one, _Kurikara mused. _And about what curse were they talking? Well, why not ask the little one here, _he smirked.

"Hey brat, do you know something about a curse on your family or something like that?" Kurikara asked curiously.

Suddenly Hisoka began to shake and whimper. He curled himself into a ball and began repeating one sentende over and over

" Save me, Tsuzuki, he's here again. Save me, Tsu ….. please, get me away from him Tsu,... Tsu..."

Kurikara was even more shocked, as gleaming red lines began appearing on thee boys body. They looked evil, very evil.

Not knowing what to do he looked up to the fighting Shinigami.

* * *

Tsuzuki saw Kurikara looking up to him while fighting against two of the angels again. He didn't want to hand over Hisoka so they attacked him.

When he saw Kurikara and his helpless eyes, he expected the worst. He let his gaze shift to the small boy, curled up on the floor. He saw the cursemarks appearing again and in his shock two white winged managed to get past him. That woke him up.

He prevented the third one from breaking through and was soon fighting against three angels again.

The two angels which hat broken through now faced Kurikara. The dragon king would hold on to his promise to protect the boy with all his might.

The angels nodded at each other and split up.

_Damn, what am I supposed to do? How an I keep them both away from the boy? He is still weak and unable to move._

Soon one angel attacked him from the right and involved him in a heated battle. He was so concentrated on his opponent that he didn't notice the other one sneaking up to the boy behind him.

* * *

So here's the second chapter =) With a cliffhanger... am I evil?

Please review =)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the YnM characters but I do own this story and the angels =)**

**I hope you enjoy this =D**

"..." : someone talking

_cursive: thought of someone_

End of chapter 2:

The two angels which hat broken through now faced Kurikara. The dragon king would hold on to his promise to protect the boy with all his might.

The angels nodded at each other and split up.

Damn, what am I supposed to do? How an I keep them both away from the boy? He is still weak and unable to move.

Soon one angel attacked him from the right and involved him in a heated battle. He was so concentrated on his opponent that he didn't notice the other one sneaking up to the boy behind him.

Chapter 3

Suddenly the angel who fought Kurikara smirked. His companion almost had the boy. He fought even harder to distract the guy he was fighting even more. For a kid this one fought very well, but he was a Shikigami so maybe he didn't get older.

When he saw that his companion had his target he shoved Kurikara back with one final attack and covered the back of his friend.

Kurikara saw the boy he was supposed to protect being kidnapped by the second angel he totally forgot about.

"Damn!" he growled and started the pursuit.

* * *

Tsuzuki heard the dragon king swear and looked back down, only to see that his partner was kidnapped by the two angels he had let through before.

He fought to get to Hisoka but the other angels had noticed their comrades as well and build a protective wall around them.

"What the hell do you want from him! Give him back! I don't care about what family-curse you want to break, he has gone through enough and doesn't deserve to be used for those he hates against his will!" Tsuzuki screamed and looked pleadingly at the leader of the angels.

"What you want doesn't concern us. We won't give him back now. If everything goes well we might give him back, but nobody knows how long that will take. So don't hope to see him again. Goodbye, strongest of the Shinigami and you Shikigami who was damned to live alone for a long time. I wish you all the best." said the leader of the angels and then they all vanished without a sound.

The wormholes closed themselves and the barrier around the desert vanished.

"Stop! Get back! Damn.."

_Why did the barrier vanish? I don't think that Souryuu wants Kurikara to get out..._ Tsuzuki pondered.

* * *

"Hey, Shinigami! Do you think you can get those Shikigamis of yours to come here?" Kurikara had jumped up to his place and looked even more devastated than Tsuzuki.

"I'm going after that kid. For that I need help. I can't go to the realm of the angels alone."

"But...but … why do you want to help me? Is a promise that important to you? And what about Hisoka?How far could you heal him? Will he survive? Who knows what those supposed good angels will do to him! And I always thought angels were beings from god and were all peaceful and friendly. I never expected them to be so... so... different. The Shikigami should be here shortly, Souryuu must have noticed all those Wormholes anyway. "

Amethyst eyes looked lost and confused. He didn't understand what was going on. He was about to blabber some more nonsense when Kurikara interrupted him.

"Calm down. First, angels are not much different from humans. They may have more powers and look a bit differently but they to have a free mind and can decide what they want to do on their own. But you are right, normally they are friendly, peaceful and respectful. I wonder what is this important for them to commit these actions.

Second, I healed the boy a good deal, he will survive. But it will need some time for him to recover completely.

And lastly, I want to help that boy. I promised I'd protect him but failed. So I'm going to get him back and protect him from now on! I'm going to make up for my failure but I need your help for that.

_Even though that is hard to admit. But I like the boy, so things like this shouldn't hinder me from helping him. _

"Well... I can understand that, I feel the same, but I think it will be hard to convince Souryuu of the same things. He can be pretty stubborn and he really hates you." The Shinigami answered.

* * *

"That's right. I hate him and I'm not going to let him out of here! This is all his fault in the first place!"

"Souryuu!" Tsuzuki yelled indignant.

And not only Souryuu was there, but almost all his other Shikigami too.

"And how do you think you are going to help him? You can't go to the angels realm from here. For that you need to go back to Meifu first." came a voice from behind Souryuu.

"I'm sorry for losing Hisoka, but I thought the sword was dead."

"Kotaro!" The Shinigami jumped on the crowman and sobbed "They took Hisoka with them, I couldn't do anything. He even protected me moments before but I couldn't do anything to protect him."

Kotaro padded him awkwardly on the back.

"You know, I can ask my miko to bring you back to Meifu, but Kurikara won't have a real body there, because he has no master." Kotaro told him quietly.

"I have a master." Kurikara interrupted.

"Huh?" Came the eloquent answer from everyone.

"Who? I hope it's not Tsuzuki. I don't want to have the same master as you!" came the answer from one of the Shikigami.

"There's no way that idiot would be my master. I decided that the kid is my master. What was his name again?"

"It's Hisoka. But why?" Souryuu asked.

"I made a promise to protect him and since I failed, I will protect him from now on until the end."

"But Hisoka isn't in Meifu so you still won't have a body there." Kotaro told him.

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem. Just sent me there with this idiot and the rest let me handle." That was the last word of the dragon king.

Kotaro sighted. "Well okay then. Get ready, the gate will open shortly."

"I still am against Kurikara leaving this desert. Especially to another realm with Tsuzuki!" Souryuu said.

"Souryuu... You won't stop us. We need each others help to get 'Soka back. It's an order. And don't sulk because of this. I will call one of you when I need help, okay?"

Tsuzuki said goodbye to all his Shikigami, some looked more, some less sad to see him go so soon.

"The gate opens. Hurry up you two!" the crow-man yelled and almost shoved them thou the dimensions crack.

* * *

"They are back!" a loud cheer greeted them when they materialized in the office.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter^^ In the next chapter you will be explained what happened to hisoka, but don't think that I will write what Tsuzuki and Kurikara are doing then. Maybe in the chapter after the next._

_Reviews please=)_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the YnM characters but I do own this story and the angels =)**

**I hope you enjoy this and write me some reviews because this is my first fan-fiction ever...**

"..." : someone talking

-: scene-change

_cursive: thought of someone_

The Angels meanwhile transported the unconscious Hisoka to their world, which you would know under the name of heaven.

"Get him the the emerald room and stay guard for when he wakes up. These wounds should heal from alone now, the small Shikigami did good work. "

commanded their leader, the women they called Keriya.

"I don't like the way we had to get him. But there was no other way. Why did we have to fight those two? Why couldn't they understand us?" she complained to her best friend and confidant Somerio.

"I know, I feel the same. But forget the past, it is over. We're probably never going to see them again, since they can't come here without the permission of the shaman and he gets his permission from you. Don't worry anymore, that doesn't suit us angels. You know, our image and such." grinned Somerio and tried to cheer Keriya up.

"Okay, you are right, like always. You know that you can get really annoying from time to time. I am so glad that you aren't my superior, the whole heavenly realm would sink into chaos and begin to be a big amusement park.

And now lets wait for the boy to wake up. You wanna have a hot chocolate?"

"Oh gladly. Do you still have that heavenly white cocoa powder? I love it!"

With that the two went back to Keriya's room to drink a hot chocolate while waiting for Hisoka to wake up.

* * *

During their little chat two other angels brought Hisoka to the emerald room and lay his small shivering form down on the bed and tucked him into the covers.

"I'm going to stay guard in here so you can go back already. Get one younger angel to stay outside if the boy wakes up so that I can inform Keriya fast.

"Okay, if you need anything, tell the younger one. See you later."

With that the second angel vanished and not long after that a young boy peeked inside to inform him that he was there.

"Okay, wait outside and close the door behind you. It's to loud outside."

After some time he heard a small moan on the bed and walked there with the hope that the boy was waking up.

The moan got louder and it didn't sound so peaceful anymore. It was a moan of someone in pain, in very agonizing pain. He bowed over the small form on the bed and had to suppress a shocked yelp. There were red marks shining on the neck of the boy. Hastily he remove the cover and this time he couldn't suppress his shocked gasp. The boy was covered in angry red markings and writhed in pain.

Now he could hear him murmur some things in his nightmare.

"No I don't want to. Help me Tsuzuki! Leave me alone! Tsu … please Tsu.. hurry up and help me" He sobbed and tears were spilling out of his eyes.

He didn't know what to do. Those were obviously curse-marks but not ones he had ever seen before. His only option now was calling for help.

"Hey boy!" He called and the boy promptly stuck his head inside. "Call Keriya and tell her something is wrong with Hisoka! After that go to the highest shaman and get him here to! Hurry up!"

The boy nodded and ran away to get Keriya.

* * *

-Hisoka's POV-

It hurt. It always hurt. Every time I had this dream it hurt more. Not less like some people want to make you believe. It hurt every time I slept. So usually I rarely slept. The others thought it was in my nature that I was this fragile and pale, but that was only half the truth. The main reason for this was my lack to sleep. One hour at most in one night. Sometimes I didn't sleep for days.

Why were I sleeping now? I wanted to wake up. It hurt. I saw pink petals falling down around me and a red moon shining and bathing everything in an unreal red light.

Then HE was there. HE was always there, otherwise it wouldn't hurt this much. That gruesome silver hair and those strange eyes.

I needed to wake up. I didn't want to experience it all over again for the thousandth and somethings... time.

I called for Tsuzuki. I didn't want to admit it but I trusted him. Only him.

I closed his eyes and and prayed to every god available that I could wake up.

I knew that this was a dream, but it didn't help. I was -as always- helpless.

* * *

Royen -the guard- waited impatiently for the others to arrive. Hisoka didn't seem to snap out of his nightmare and the curse kept a firm hand on him.

There was a knock on the door and Keriya and the Shaman Temeran entered.

"Royen, what's going on? Is there something wrong?" Keriya asked while Temeran went to Hisoka's bed, curious who it was that his_** people hat went to get.**_

"Whoa, what's this? These are some fucking bad curse-marks. Who has done this must be a genius, a really crazy and sick genius. I've never seen them on a human, normally only sorcerers are able to do this and they don't live in the human realm anymore. The last one there died... I think 180 years ago. Whoa, I'm beginning to ramble on. Anyway I guess you want me to help him get free of these curse-marks. Right?"

Royen and Keriya stared at him.

"I'm still amazed how someone with a bad mouth like yours can be an angel and to boot,the best Shaman we have. But I guess all outstanding characters have to be a bit eccentric."

Keriya commented.

"Uhm but then what about you leader Keriya?" Royen dared to ask.

"..." if looks could kill... "You don't need to know about that."

"Well well be nice. What about the curse-marks? Should I lift them?"

"Of course! We need him to be clean for the ceremony. How long do you think it will take you to do this right?"

"About a week I would say. Hey, don't look this bloody shocked! Whoever did this is a fucking genius like I already sad before. I would like to meet him sometime if he's still alive. And we will need this boy's cooperation for this. But I don't think THAT will be a problem... I would rather say he's going to choke us to deaths out of happiness."

Just then the quiet groaning which had come constantly from the bed before stopped.

Big emerald eyes looked at them scared and shocked.

* * *

-Hisokas POV-

Where was I? These were not people I knew. If they were people at all.

Oh wow, they had wings. Were I still dreaming? Strange dream. A dream that didn't hurt and scared me to death. That was new.

I calmed down. My last dream scared me even now.

"Who are you?" I decided to as the most simple question, and the most complicated as well.

These creatures looked at me like I were some kind of strange animal or something. They were all beautiful but I guess they were two guys and one girl... I think... maybe...

The girl looked dignified and noble, but a bit to arrogant for my liking.

Then there was a large guy who wore some kind of armor. He had a slightly concerned look in his eyes and I concluded that he was here during my first dream. Why else would he pity me I hated to be pitied so I glared at him.

"Whoa, look at him glaring at you Royen. This kid's no pushover."

Of course I wasn't. I looked pissed (like I always did with Tsuzuki- That dumb ass was probably eating a iced chocolate-cream-cake all alone right now.) at the third guy.

"Oh, it's my turn to be scrutinized now? And do you like what you see? Look at this fucking gorgeous body and face. Bet you've never seen someone like this before?"

"Shut the fuck up, you're annoying."

Oh god, he was worse that Tsuzuki, but I had to admit, he did look good...

Oh fuck... I did not think that!

"Anyway,..." that guy skillfully ignored my remark "... I am Temeran and that big guy there is Royen and the women is Keriya, our leader."

Oh so that's where the dignified air came from.

"Well, I am going to lift this curse from you, but you have to help us lift another curse, alright? It's not something difficult but only you can help us and only we can help you. Agreed?"

What the...? Did I hear that right? This really had to be a dream... lift Muraki's curse, impossible...

I had said the last sentence aloud because that annoying guy, was his name Temeran? Grinned and said

"Of course it's not impossible and it's not a dream either. It will be difficult, I admit, but not impossible for me to lift your curse. I'm not the best Shaman here for nothing."

"Well..." the female angel interrupted "if you want him to lift your curse you have to help us also, like Temeran said before. I will explain the details to you so you can decide carefully what you want do to."

**Sorry for the long wait, but now it's finally here, chapter 4 =) I'm sorry, I had a bad writers block and a lot to do in school... I hate it...**

**I don't know f I should continue, please review. **


End file.
